JDGA: Jashin's Revenge
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: The Sequel is Jashin's Devil, God's Angel.It's been 2 years since Hidan and Konan hooked up; one day, Hidan gets a message from Jashin saying that he can only love Jashinist. Hidan defys and soon, Konan get's kidnapped! HidaKona fic
1. Jashin's Message

**The sequel is here! Jordan finally decided to stop being lazy and start working! yay! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or Jashin or the story, I only own some of the OC characters that appear in the story and this account**

Hidan was dreaming. Well, he knew that much. The thirteen year old blinked his eyes. "Gah…what the….why's it so *censored* dark here?" He muttered, glaring. There was red stains on the walls, the color of….blood. No, it WAS blood! "freaky…" he said aloud.

He started walking around. "No way out? Jashin dang it!" He banged his fist against the wall. "Crud!" Okay, what he said is much worse, but I'm trying to keep this rated PG, okay? Anyways, then he heard a low voice.

"Hidan…"

"What…who's' there? Who the heck is in here?" He jumped about a foot. Then he saw the red on the walls making a shape…a circle with a triangle in the center that seemed to glow. And then he knew.

"J-Jashin-sama!" He instantly fell to his knees, bowing to the symbol.

"That is correct, Hidan…" The voice was low, but had a silky smooth quality. It could tell you to jump off a cliff, and you would. Hidan listened intently, pink eyes wide.

"Lord Jashin, why do you wish to speak to me?"

"It's about Konan." Hidan felt his blood run cold. Konan was….well, she and Hidan were kind of…together. She was a year older than him, making her fourteen now. They'd been close for almost two years now.

"What about Konan?" He asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Hidan…you are breaking one of the laws of Jashin."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Read this." A book floated down in front of Hidan, the book of Jashin. What, you don't have one? LE GASP! How awful for you, I don't really care! I'm just glad I finally got around to typing this dang thing!

Oops, broke the fourth wall. Anyways, Hidan began to read the sentence on the page. (A/N: Hidan can read? So he does have a brain! *Hidan hits me with a dictionary*) "Only Jashinists can love other Jashinists, any outsiders are forbidden…" His eyes widened.

"What? WHAT? So you're saying I…I can't love Konan?"

"She isn't a Jashinist, is she?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then you can't love her. I forbid it." Hidan clenched his fists.

"Try and force me!"

"You're lucky I can't remove your immortality Hidan, or I would have by now."

Hidan slammed a fist against the wall. "FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTIHNG TO ME NOW!"

"I can hurt Konan."

Silence.

"You…you wouldn't dare…"

"I can, if I wish. I am the most powerful being you have ever known, Hidan."

Hidan pulled out a knife. (A/N how did he get the knife? It's a dream, just go with it, I'm tired, don't try my patience.) "We'll see about that, LORD JASHIN!" He lunged forward, the knife pointed at the symbol. But then everything started to be swallowed up by the darkness.

"What…no…I can't…no…" The darkness was dissolving everything. It was surrounding him, wrapping around him. He saw Konan standing a ways off, looking like she was falling into the blackness. (A/N FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS…sorry, raise your hand if you got that reference, readers! I'll give you…um….Itachi!)

Hidan woke up screaming Konan's name, in a cold sweat. When he realized it was just a dream, he fell back against the pillow.

"He won't hurt you, Konan. I won't let him hurt you." Hidan whispered, eyes burning. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Never…"

He was thirteen now. He should feel stronger. But if anything, he only felt even more helpless than he ever had before…

**A note from Jordan:**

**What do you think? =D**

**Itachi: SINCE WHEN AM I A BARGAINING TOOL?**

**Jashin: I don't even get a face…**

**Me: OH WELL, I'M LAZY THAT WAY!**


	2. Air

**I'd like to thank AkatsukiImaginaryBlue for being frequent reviwer :3 and I'd like to thank all of yous that have reviewed before, liked this story, and even just read this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or Jashin-sama, the story itself, I only own Air, some of the idea for the plot, and this account :3****  
**

_**Outsider's POV**_

Jashin narrowed his eyes at the girl walking in…well, he'd narrow his eyes if I knew what his dang FACE looked like…off track. Anyways, The girl was…different. She had blonde hair down to her waist in a ponytail that was almost silver. She was wearing a light purple mini-dress that hardly went past her waist. A darker purple bow was tied around said waist.

Her eyes were blood red…eerie, seeing as how she looked. She was around thirteen-had just turned so-but looked younger…almost like an eight year old. A little lolly girl. She was carrying what looked like a sickle.

"You're my client, correct, sir?" She asked. Her voice was light and innocent, a child's voice. But it had a dark, sadistic note in it. She was a killer, no surprise there. You hadn't guessed that by now? Oh well, I don't care, I'm the author of this thing, so DEAL WITH IT.

"I prefer to be Jashin-sama in front of all, girl."

"I have a name."

"That's right…your name is Air, isn't it?"

The girl gave a twisted, evil smile. "That's right. Anyways…what do you wish of me?"

"I've heard you're skilled at what you do."

The girl gave a maniacal laugh that echoed through the dark room. "well, no stinkin'

DUH. Who do you want me to…eliminate."

"No elimination necessary…as of now."

"Well, what the heck you want me to do?"

"A kidnapping. This girl here…" An image shimmered into appearance on a large black wall.

The girl in the image had light, blue-violet hair. She looked maybe fourteen, and had amber eyes. She was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern. A paper flower was in her hair. "Her name is Konan. You'll find her at the-"

"Akatsuki, huh? That old place? I recognize the cloaks."

"Right. This boy…" Another image shimmered into showing. This one was a boy with silver hair and pink eyes. You could see Air's eyes turn into bright pink hearts, and I think we ALL know what that means. "…is the reason for doing such."

"Ah...right." Air snapped out of it when the boy in the image vanished,

"So…where should I take the girl?"

"I know a place. The boy will undoubtedly go there to find her. You are then to take him prisoner, and he is yours to do with what you like. You can get rid of the girl then."

The place he showed her…you'll find out next chapter, I'll show it then. Air nodded. "I'll go there tonight, Jashin-sama. And I have a small group of...friends…who will be all TOO willing to assist us."

"Good. Get it done. Now." A dark smirk from Jashin's newest pawn.

"As you wish…"

_**Air's POV**_

It was the middle of the night. The moon shone down brightly as she slipped through the trees. There, right there! The building! "Okay, girls, you ready?" Three assisting mutterings behind her.

Right, okay then. If I need backup, I'll contact you. Sae, you're in charge."

"Of course, Air-sama." Came a soft, feminine, fairly bored voice behind her.

"I'm going in." Air giggled slightly after she said that. "I've always wanted to use that phrase…" and with that, she dashed towards the building. She opened the door-anticlimactic, isn't it?-and slipped inside.

First bedroom, a blonde haired kid that looked like a girl. Next room. No luck there either. Finally, at one of the last rooms-on the right, last one-she found her target.

That girl…why did she have such a burning hatred for that girl? That girl who was currently dreaming deeply. Air grabbed her by the hair, yanking her out of bed. That girl Konan opened her mouth to scream as her eyes opened, but air took care of that. She silenced the girl swiftly by pressing a cloth against her face, covering her nose and mouth.

Konan fell silent instantly, passed out. Air gave a smile that was more of a grimace.

"Mission completed." She flung Konan's still form over one shoulder, and jumped out the window. Leaving no trace but the unmade bed and a paper flower…

Hidan's POV

Hidan had fallen back asleep after a while from his nightmare. But when he woke up that morning, he had the feeling something was wrong. That feeling was confirmed when Kakuzu opened the door.

Kakuzu, for those who haven't read the original JDGA, is Hidan's brother in this story. He was now eighteen; his hair had grown slightly longer, now hanging by his chin. His kin was still tanned, he still had the stitches and freaky eyes. But he was now taller, a bit

more muscular.

His face was completely emotionless. He was in charge of wake ups in the morning. He'd woken up Pain by now, and had gone to wake up Konan. So he knew. Not even Pain knew right then.

Hidan froze. "Kakuzu-nii…what is it? What's wrong?"

"Hidan, I need to tell you…Konan's gone. She's not in her room, the bed's unmade, and…" He wordlessly opened his left hand, revealing a paper flower.

Hidan's worst fear was true. Jashin had carried out his threat. Konan was missing. Maybe forever.

_**Little scene from Jordan studios(by that I mean her house)**_

_**Me: THERE! HAPPY NOW, AIR? YOU GOT YOUR PART!**_

_**Air: About time! Jeez!**_

_**Me: now unchain me from my keyboard!**_

_**Air: Uh...no.**_

_**Me: Wha...? KYUUBI, HELP! CONTROL YOUR OC! I DON'T LIKE THESE CHAINS!**_

_**Hidan: 3...2...1..**_

_**Me: oh, and review! I'll give you...uh...Kisame!**_

_**Kisame: WHY?**_

_**Me: no one ELSE wants you...mayeb someone that likes sushi will review.**_

_**Kisame: HELP! ITAAACHIII!**_

**Air escaped again! Oh noes! sorry, her chains aren't strong enough...**

**Review! :3 **

**Bye-bii~~~~~~**


	3. Morning

**J/N:**

**Hidan: Oh snap….**

**Air: what is it?**

**Itachi: Someone killed Jordan.**

**All: WHAT?**

**Pain: I guess that means she can't continue writing…oh, well. No more Hidan/Konan ****story.**

**Deidara: Well, she already finished the chapter, so…distract yourselves, readers, while we solve this problem, un!**

**Sasori: I'll do the disclaimer…Jordan and Kyuubi own nothing but their oc's and story, blah blah blah, can I go now?**

**Air: Yeah, sure fine, now get this story going! HURRY IT UP!**

**Noes~! they stole my dislcaimer role! SASORI!**

_Hidan's POV_

Hidan stared numbly at the paper flower in his brother's hand. The words echoed in his head repeatedly...Gone, gone, gone, gone…because of him. Jashin had worked quickly. Hidan had woken up from the nightmare at 10:00 p.m. Konan had gone missing by two in the morning.

Four hours and she was gone...Maybe I should have told him I'd end it…it would hurt, but she'd be safe…it's all my fault…Those were the thoughts running through Hidan's head.

He stood up silently. "We need to tell the others, and Madara-sama." Kakuzu nodded.

"I'll go let him know." Hidan just sat in stone cold silence as the stitched-up older teenager left.

"Yeah…okay…you do that."

_Time skip to 7:30 a.m._

There was a meeting in the downstairs living room…well, if you could call it a meeting. Everyone had just been woken up, so some of them were in some pretty bad moods. And others just looked ridiculous. Here's basically what was going on in the scene:

Deidara had what could be called "bed-head". The fact that his hair was almost waist-

length only made that more dramatic. Snickers could be heard from all around him. Sasori, being a puppet didn't sleep, but one of his arms had fallen off in the night, and he was now trying to reattach it. With no luck whatsoever. Zet and Su were just off in their own little corner, talking quietly. Kisame was wearing…slippers with shark faces on them. Itachi was just kind of sulking, as usual. And Pain…well, Pain just glared around the room at everyone, mainly Hidan. Hidan glared back. Pain looked kind of ridiculous, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was fairly messy.

Heck, the only ones in an okay mood and state that morning were Hidan, Kakuzu, and Madara. Everyone snapped to attention, though, when Madara said, plain and simple, "Konan's missing. We think she's been kidnapped."

And all Hades broke loose. (Jordan Note *J/N* Yay for Percy Jackson references!) Pain yelled "WHAT?" And banged his fist on the arm of the chair he was in. That seemed to be the signal for everyone in the room to panic.

Madara yelled "QUIET! If you honestly think we're going to let this go like it never happened, you're far wrong!" Silence. "Now, it's simple. First, we need to figure out where she might be."

"….I think I know.

Everyone turned to Hidan.

Hidan felt awkward, but said anyways "There's an old Jashinist temple around here…well, not very close, it's a really long way away…but you know what I mean. It hasn't been used in decades...it would be empty, secluded, the perfect place to hide someone that's been kidnapped."

Pain, naturally, jumped to conclusions. "And how would you know about this place if it's been abandoned? Maybe YOU kidnapped Konan and took her there!" He pointed an accusing finger. Despite the fact it had been nearly two years, he still held a grudge against Hidan and a liking for Konan.

Hidan sighed. "I wasn't done talking, you baka! I read about it in one of my Jashinism books!" Pain looked about ready to kill Hidan, but was held back by Kakuzu.

Madara put his hands in his lap. "Well, then, we should send out a small group to go and bring Konan back. Hidan, you will lead, now pick who comes with you. A group of five, including you, should be plenty."

Hidan's purple eyes scanned over the other Akatsuki members. Kakuzu was an obvious choice, picked first. Hidan decided to drag Deidara along for the heck of it. But that left two open spots…

"Itachi…" Itachi, the half blind Uchiha? Seriously? But no matter, he'd do fine, with his genjutsu. And…he was going to pick Kisame for lack of anyone better, but just then, Pain spoke up.

"I'll go too. Konan is still my friend, even if we're not as…close…as you are to her."

Hidan prayed Madara would say something, but he didn't. He just nodded and said "alright then. Pack whatever you need, you'll be leaving by noon. The sooner we find Konan, the better."

As they left the room to get moving, Pain grabbed Hidan and pulled him aside, eyes narrowed. "I don't care who Konan really likes, Hidan. I care about her more than you ever will. And when we return…she'll like me the same way I like her. you won't matter to her anymore."

Hidan glared as Pain stalked off. "We'll see, Pain. You just wait and we'll see. Konan will still be mine. And you will never take her from me."

Pain didn't hear. Stuck-up carrot top was so dang annoying sometimes. As Hidan packed, questions ran through his head: Who did Jashin make kidnap Konan? What lengths would Pain go to push Hidan out of the picture?

Would he ever see the blue-haired girl again? (J/N FAIL ENDING. MAJOR FAIL. Writer's block is evil…*stabs a block labeled "writer's"*)

**A note from Jordan :3 appropriately named **

**J/N:**

**Hidan: I got it! ED, GET IN HERE!**

**Ed: *appears in a beam of light* what the…**

**Hidan: Bring the chick back to life!**

**Ed: No way, I learned my lesson about that LAST time! *points at metal arm and leg* So, see ya! *disappears***

**Konan: I told you he wouldn't…okay, let's try this then. To the Netherworld Hospital!**

***Thirty minutes later***

**Me: *alive again* Yay, I'm alive! And I had a little bit of writer's block working on this, so…sorry.**

**Air: I didn't even get my part!**

**Me: SHUT UP, AIR! You're lucky I even wrote this chapter! Anyways...review, I'll give you Pain, so he doesn't kill me again.**


	4. Me, the dirt, then YOU

_**Me: Wow…Sasori still hasn't got out of the hospital?**_

_**Deidara: Kyuubi did quite a number on him for taking the disclaimer, hm.**_

_**Air: WHO CARES? Get on with my story!**_

_**Hidan and Konan: YOUR story?**_

_***arguing***_

_**Me: Chapters will take longer to write-and probably won't be very good-because of *dies, then is revived* SCHOOL. And yes, I know the last chapter wasn't that good, but DEAL WITH IT. Writer's block + School + Jordan = Fail chapters...on a side note, I'm trying to make a music video about HidaKona, slight HidaKonaPain…anyways…Kyuubi, take zeh disclaimer away!**_

******Muahahahaha, that's what you get Sasori! Neither Jordan nor I own the Akatsuki in anyway...we only own this plot line and some OCs**

Finally, they finished packing…and fixing their hair, or more specifically, Deidara fixing his hair due to his Extreme Bed-head. They were ready. They had to do this. They-OKAY, I THINK WE GET IT BY NOW! ON WITH THE PLOT! Anyways, they left. No big party, nothing like that. They just…left. Of course, they all had a million thoughts running through their heads…

Hidan was wondering if Konan was okay, praying to Jashin that she was...funny that he was praying to Jashin since it was HIS fault Konan was gone.

Pain was daydreaming about making Hidan "vanish" and then reclaiming his former best

friend.

Itachi was wondering why the heck he had to come along.

Deidara was wondering how many people he'd get to practice his "art" on.

Kakuzu was just focused on getting there and back as fast as he could, and wondering why he had to get stuck with his thirteen-year old immortal brother, a fourteen year old with anger issues, a nine-year old pyromaniac, and a half-blind twelve year old with some fancy genjutsu…this would be a very long trip.

Konan's POV

Konan opened her eyes. She raised up her hand to her aching head…why wasn't he in her bed? Just a cold, stone floor...then she noticed several things.

One, her flower was gone. Two, the door in front of her had a slight square shape cut into it near the top, and bars through that. A door to a prison cell. And three, leaning against the door, was a smirking silvery-blonde with red eyes.

"So the sleeping brat awakens." The red-eyed girl said, heavy sarcasm lacing her high, sadistically girlish voice.

"Who...are you?"

"I hardly think you're in the position to be asking questions right now, girl."

"I can ask questions if I want to."

Air took a threatening step forward, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, so you have some attitude, huh? No matter, it'll all be gone soon enough. I'll make sure of it." Konan flinched backwards slightly.

Well, could you at least tell me your name?" Konan asked. Dropping her attitude for reluctant politeness.

"Air. Call me Air. And nice try and raising your chances of staying in good shape."

"Hidan will come. He'll get me out of here."

"Hidan? The silver haired boy with the pink eyes and cute face? He'll try, but I can guarantee, he'll fail. Hidan will be mine when he comes…and you'll be out of the way."

"Why are you doing this? Who told you to?" Konan was getting angry now.

"Look, girl, I think I'll tell you the pecking order around here. First, there's me, then my whip, then the worms, dirt, whatever the mice threw up, and then you." Air smiled sadistically. "Got it?"

"I don't CARE about your so-called 'pecking order'! Let me LEAVE!"

"I think you should go to sleep." Air's red eyes glittered maliciously as she raised her whip and cracked it, hard. It snapped across Konan's face forcefully. Konan fell backwards, eyes wide. The pain was unexpected and sudden, catching her off guard, hurting her.

Air kept on lashing out t Konan, striking her everywhere. Back, face, wrists, ankles. Finally, it was too much. Konan had passed out. Air sighed. "no fair, passing out like that, I wanted to play longer…oh, well!"

Air skipped out of the room, and odd motion due to the fact she had just beaten Konan into unconsciousness. But hey, she IS a lolli, what do you expect? Outside, she chuckled darkly. "Sweet dreams."

Hidan's POV

Hidan was determined to keep moving. He knew where they had to go, and he knew how to get there. But before long, Pain burst out "ARE WE EVEN GOING THE RIGHT WAY? THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!"

"Pain, you sound like Sasori. Yeah, we're going the right way."

"Prove it!"

Kakuzu sighed. "Both of you shut up. Now. This is why I'm coming, to keep to teenagers from killing each other!" Both boys shut up.

Kakuzu rubbed his forehead, sometimes being the only almost-adult in the orphanage was annoying. But still, he was also concerned about Konan. And Hidan. He knew that if Konan died, Hidan would never forgive himself.

So they all had to hurry, as fast as they could. Their time was limited, and every second sent it ticking away.

Ticking away to a moment too late.

**An after note from Jordan:**

_**Me: THERE, it's DONE. Look, I'm SORRY if it was bad, but like I said: School destroys my brain.**_

_**Air: Hmph…you said I'd get a bigger part!**_

_**Me: Hey, you're lucky you GOT a part.**_

_**Konan: Why did I get abused?**_

_**Me: It seemed like something air would do. Anyways, review, or I'll send Air after you with her whip.**_

_**Hidan: what happened to bribes?**_

_**Me: Not enough results, I'm trying threats now.**_

******Dun hate Air ., she's nice after you get past her sadistic lolli nature...I think...Oh and, I'm gonna draw some fanart for JDGA if and when I get a tablet :3 look forward to it!**


	5. Kali

**Me: OKAY, PEOPLE. I really hope to get reviews~! They keep me alive~! So I'd like to start off by saying something that will hopefully get the reviews pouring in…When we arrive at ten reviews-my last story only got eleven, so I don't expect too many-I will add in a "special" chapter of randomness. And every ten reviews afterwards will have the same results! Nya! Same with my other story! And ideas for the chapter are very welcome!**

**Hidan: Back to bribes?**

**Me: sort of. The special chapter will have: singing! Fanservice! Anime/OC guest stars! Inside jokes! And-obviously-A WHOLE LOT OF RANDOM! So review away, faithful readers! Kyuubi, the disclaimer if you please~!**

_**~Jordan and I do not own the Akatsuki, the naruto world, or really anything in this story except the plot and OCs...~**_

It had been three days that they'd been walking. And they still had found no sign of the church, or Konan. But interesting things were going to happen…very soon. Trust me on THAT…

"Are we there YET you baka?"

"Shut UP, Pain! We still have a while more to go…"

"Are we even going the right way?"

"SHUT UP, PAIN!" Kakuzu finally yelled.

All in all, it was a fairly long walk, and fairly pointless too. That is, until they met her. A small, lost girl who was crying.

She looked maybe a year younger than Deidara, so…eight? Yeah, eight. She had silky, raven-black hair that spilled loose around her shoulders, and was wearing a silver circlet like a crown. A dark blue fabric one-piece was what she wore. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were the color of smoke.

Hidan blinked. "Hey…what the..."

Pain stepped forward. "HEY! YOU! Did you see a girl with blue hair get dragged through here? She'd be about fourteen, and unconscious." The girl looked up, jumping to her feet, and examining them.

Her eyes scanned over them, and they knew what she must see. She'd see a group of thin, dirty kids in black robes with red-cloud patterns. A shirtless one with pink eyes. A boy with piercings and bright orange hair. A blonde that looked like a girl with sky-blue eyes. A boy with black hair in a ponytail and red Sharingan eyes. And a young man with dark brown hair, brown skin, strange eyes, and stitches. So they couldn't blame her for looking a little scared.

"Well? Answer me!" Snapped Pain, getting angry. The girl didn't answer…but her eyes were focused on Deidara.

Deidara was getting uncomfortable. "What's your problem, hm?"

"You're pretty…are you a girl?" Her voice was confused and quiet.

Despite the situation, everybody except Deidara and the black haired girl burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA OH MY JASHIN THAT NEVER GETS OLD!"

"From what I remember from when I could see, Deidara did look quite feminine."

"Guys, even though SHE is fun to tease, be nicer to Deidara, okay?"

"Ha-ha! Take that, blondie!" By Pain's comment, Deidara had formed several clay bombs.

"KATSU, UN!"

**BOOM!**

After they all got back together-and after Kakuzu had stitched Hidan's arm back on-Deidara glared at the girl. "And no, I'm not a girl, un! I'm a BOY! Who are you anyway, hm?"

"…Kali. My name is Kali…"

"Well, Kali, answer Pain's question, yeah!"

"…no…I didn't…"

Pain turned away. "Then we have no more to do with y-ehhh?"

This last part was because he felt something wrapping around his ankle. Something soft and silky, but strong all the same. He turned his head, and saw that Kali's hair had extended past her ankles, and was flowing around her in thick, glossy black waves. Part of it was slowly wrapping around his ankle. It was the same for the others.

Hidan swore and sliced at the hair with a scythe. (J/N Yes, he has his scythe.) "Hey, hey, HEY! Cut that out, let us go!" The girl was smiling disturbingly. "No…I don't want to…I get so lonely…you can all be my friends…my new friends…all mine…" she pointed at Deidara. "Especially him. I like him." She walked over, still twisting her hair around the others, and glomped Deidara.

"HEY, UN! WHAT THE HECK, UN?" Deidara squirmed in an attempt to get away, his blue eyes wide. She hugged tighter. Her hair was wrapping around their throats now. Hidan knew he couldn't die..but she could still hurt him bad enough…and Konan…

"All my new friends, only mine. I won't let you leave because you're mine."

"You don't own us, you brat!" Pain managed to yell out before her hair completely hid his features. Hidan felt his vision going dark…he couldn't breathe…

Then he managed to force himself to consciousness. He gripped his scythe…and slashed out, breaking free. Deidara was tied up by the girl's hair, which he had cut loose and wrapped him with. Her silver circlet gleamed eerily. Hidan lunged forward. "I'LL SACRIFICE YOUR *censored* TO JASHIN, *censored*!" He yelled. She looked up with wide gray eyes.

He almost got to Kali when she dodged, eyes wide. It went like that, him slashing and trying to kill her, pink eyes wild. "DIE! DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME MAKE YOU DIE? HOW MANY ITMES OD I HAVE TO SAY IT?" She paused for a minute, then grinned.

"When you say please!"

"Then PLEASE die!"

He finally managed to cut her, on the cheek. He stabbed himself with a kunai, drawing a symbol in blood. "You're under my curse now…Kali." He licked away her blood, instantly changed to the Grim Hidan. And he stabbed himself in the leg. She screamed and stumbled…and then started to heal herself with medic jutsu.

Hidan stabbed himself, every item more violently than the last. Finally, she was in too much pain, too dizzy form blood loss to move. Her hair fell loose, releasing Kakuzu, Pain, and Itachi. All of who gasped desperately for breath.

Deidara was still tied up. "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME, HM?"

They looked at him. Then Hidan said "Let's keep moving." They turned and left.

"HEY, UN!" No response. "UNTIE ME, HM!" Nothing. "…please?" O-nay.

"KATSU!"

**Me: Well…that failed.**

**Kali: WHAT THE HECK?**

**Me: It was kind of filler, I guess. Besides, Kali, you get a bigger part in my other fanfiction, "The Forbidden Game".**

**Deidara: *glare* I hate you all, hm.**

**Me: We know, we know. Review or Kali will hold you prisoner as her new "friend"!**

_**~review, cuz that special ish gonna be fun to read, c'mon...all you can say is 'Good' and Jordan will be happy :3 so HIT that button!~**_


	6. Specialful Bday

A message went over the loudspeakers at the Akatsuki base. "EVERYBODY, IN THE LIVING ROOM, GET IN HERE NOW! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" The Akatsuki members did as the voices said, wondering why it wasn't Pain's voice, but a voice that might belong to either a girlish boy or a boyish girl…

It was the latter, a frantic pre-teen with a laptop. Pain glared. "Alright, Jordan, I know you're a friend of Kyuubi's and the author of that "Jashin's Devil" story, so why are you here?"

"Not to make you guys 'rehearse' for the story, this time. It's just, well…Kyuubi's birthday is today."

Silence rang throughout the room. (How can silence ring? Lol) They ALL remembered what happened the LAST time somebody forgot the demon girl's birthday… (FLASHBACK SEQUENCE) Everyone ran screaming for their lives, innocent civilians falling down dead, desperate to escape the flames that came from the enraged demon girl's power. "HOW DARE YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO FORGET!" (End flashback)

They all shuddered at the horrible memory. "A good point, we do not want a replay of THOSE events…" muttered Pain. "So, what do you think we should do? Bake her a cake?"

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Jordan screamed suddenly, causing everyone to jump, and stare at her like she was insane…which she was.

Jordan ignored the odd looks and resumed talking. "Anyways, here's what we gotta do. We gotta go to other animes, video games, all that stuff, and bring all of Kyuubi's current and former obsessions here. Oh, yeah, and Sasuke, to torture."

"SASUKE?" Itachi yelled out, eyes glowing red.

Jordan sweatdropped, not wanting to get Tsukuyomi'd…again… "ah, no, I said, um…Sauce Cake! Even though the cake is a lie…I felt like saying it."

"Oh...okay then…" Itachi calmed down, and everyone could breathe again.

"Anyways~! Let the mission begin~!"

Jordan first went to the world of Pokémon games. Who was she looking for? Why, Silver, of course! Kyuubi's latest obsession, the rival on the game that Jordan wanted so desperately! "Now let's see…if I'm correct, I've arrive at the beginning of the game…so Silver should be...right outside the lab!" she grabbed him.

"Huh, what..who are you?"

"As of now, your second worst nightmare…and away we go~!"

"'Second worst'? AGH!"

Sasori took on the Code Geass world. It didn't take long before he met up with Lelouch. "I assume you are Lelouch, correct?"

"Your voice sounds familiar."

"Yours too…just like mine…" (J/N Ah, the joys of English voice actors!)

"Anyways, you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Would you rather the world be destroyed by a demon?"

"…touché, let's go."

Itachi entered the "wonderful" world of VOCALOID. He saw a certain purple-haired samurai almost instantly. "Dancing in the night, in any place, please excuse me for eliminating the men without rhythm…"

He walked towards said Samurai. "Gakupo Kamui."

"Yes?"

"Come with me, the world depends on it."

"How so? Is it enough to interrupt me?"

"Yes, it is."

"but-"

Itachi pointed at Gakupo, catching the man in a genjutsu induced trance. "Let's go." And then they left.

Konan had arrived at the Netherworld. "I am looking for Prince Laharl…?"

"OVERLORD Laharl to you, and-AGH!" This last part was because the demon prince saw Konan's chest and fainted. Konan's left eye twitched, but she grabbed him and left.

When Konan returned, everything was set up. Silver, Lelouch, Xerxes Break, and the freed-from-trance Gakupo all stood around, talking and confused. Deidara was the only one not confusing, and he just sulked. (J/N sorry if I forgot any of your obsessions, Kyuubi…ne) She set Laharl in the corner…just as Kyuubi walked in.

Silence. Then, Jordan grabbed a banjo and started playing-extremely badly-and singing. "Once a year we celebrate, with stupid hats and plastic plates, the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun!"

Itachi took the next line, albeit very unwillingly. Jordan had blackmailed him… "And so the whole Clan gathers around, with gifts and laughter to abound, and we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song!"

Now EVERYBODY joined in. "Happy birthday! Now you're one year older! Happy birthday! Your life still isn't over! Happy birthday, you did not accomplish much! But you didn't die this year; I guess that's good enough."

They ended the song. Kyuubi stood frozen…then grinned sadistically and glomped all her obsessions at once. "Looks like I won't have to kill you guys this year, nyeh!" Then, a certain emo Uchiha walked in.

"Hey, I got my invitation…what's going on?" Jordan and Kyuubi shield sadistically. "And now, we'll play OUR version of piñata!" Jordan declared, grabbing a baseball bat while Kyuubi grabbed a chainsaw. Sasuke's face paled.

"Oh no, not you two again…no, don't come near me…no...no….AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And so, Kyuubi had a very interesting-if somewhat bloody-birthday party as she turned thirteen.

**Me: HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDY, KYUUBI! *throws confetti* we'll get back to the original story line soon enough…**

**Hidan: I should HOPE so!**

**Air: Same here~!**

**Me: review this chapter if you wish to~! Otherwise we'll play "Piñata" with you!**

_**~Thank you thank you, Jordan~~! (I dun care if it was late~ Sept.16) . *huggles Jordan*~**_

**Disclaimer: I dun own Silver(even though I would love to own him~), Lulu(he would've won~), Break(going blind ;^; ), Laharl(...INSTED OF ADELL, HE WOULD'VE BEEN THE MAIN CHARACTER!no offence to the people who like Adell), Gakupo(*wishes I had the voice program or MMD*), or zeh Akatsuki**

**_And remember kids, if Lugia didn't have some water type moves...Ho-Oh would PWN him~_**


	7. The Lolly Squad

**Me: sorry about the long wait for this chapter…school…my birthday on the Twentieth...impatience to get my tenten cosplay for Halloween...hehehe…^^;**

**All: Get on with it already!**

**Me: fine, whatever…Anyways: I originally had some other mishaps planned, but due to writer's block, I decided to skip ahead to…THE LOLLY SQUAD EVENT!**

**All: WHA-?**

**Me: and beginning~! Oh, also, I'd like to thank Xakia for being a frequent reviewer. *hugs and gives a cookie and Sasori* Thanks a million~!**

_**~Jordan owns the story, we own the lollies, I own Air, we do not claim any other character~**_

No one's POV

Three girls silently watched Hidan's little group as they moved through the forest. "Tae, Vae, you close enough?"

"Like, yeah, Sae! Those boys are like, SO cute!"

"D-don't let J-Jay hear you say that, T-Tae…"

"Like, oh my gosh, whatever…" (J/N I almost threw up while writing Tae's valley girl talk…and I still have more to write…eek…)

Sae narrowed her eyes. "Alright then, if that's it…we strike. NOW."

"Hai, Sae-chan!" And they did just that.

Hidan's POV

He was the first to see it coming. But he couldn't even get a sound past his lips before the first girl slammed against Kakuzu, knocking the older boy backwards with a sharp kick to his chest. The other two joined quickly. They stood in formation…one in front and center, the others standing on either side. They all were thirteen, but looked younger…much younger.

The one in the middle had silver hair, cut short, that curved in by her chin, and a silver flower hair clip. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue. She was wearing a tank top and mini skirt, both white with purple stripes. Her weapon appeared as a ten-foot long chain with a large black Shuriken on the end. (J/N I made this weapon up…unless it does actually exist…?) She looked fairly bored and apathetic.

The one on the left had a silly smile on her face. She had waist-length pale blue hair with purple streaks, held out of her face by a white headband, and her eyes were bright pink. She was in a white dress with pink polka dots and white boots. She had a pair of twin katanas, the blades with a pale turquoise color and a strange black pattern. (J/N I can dream, can't I?)

The last one, the girl on the right, just looked a little bit nervous. She had dark brown hair that hung by her shoulders, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were violet, and she was wearing glasses. A light sprinkling of freckles could be seen on her cheeks and nose. She had a blue sleeveless top and darker blue mini skirt. She was holding what looked like senbon needles.

Kakuzu glared at the girls as he stood up, dusting himself off, muttering curses. Hidan clenched his fists. Pain was laughing. Itachi's face was blank. Deidara just looked confused. "Who are you, un?"

Silver-haired girl turned to her two companions. "Should we tell them, girls?"

Pink-eyes giggled. "Like, totally! We should tell them!"

Glasses girl just adjusted her ponytail and mumbled "Yeah…I g-guess…"

Silver-hair nodded. "Right then."

"We are the ones who will haunt your dreams."

"Like, the ones who can kill you without blinking!"

"Th-the ones who will never back down." They all clasped hands together in a cliche high five pattern every anime girl squad does before turning back.

Silver-haired first. "Sae!"

Pink-eyes second. "Tae!"

Then the Glasses girl. "Vae!" And all together.

"We're the Lolly Squad!"

Silence. Then….Pain started laughing harder. "Oh…oh my gawd…y-you're kidding me! 'Our worst nightmares'? You're a bunch of…of…AHAHAHHAA!"

Sae narrowed her eyes. "I see. So you think it's a joke. Well…we'll show you!"

She swung that Shurichain as hard as she could. Hidan barely managed to dodge the attack and avoid getting his stomach slashed open. He stared in shock, and then bared his teeth. "You think that scares me? I'm not scared of an apathetic chick, a spazzy girly-girl, and some shy four-eyed freak!"

Silence. Tae started laughing. "Oh, you did it now~! Vae's not gonna be happy~!" As if on cue, Vae's eyes started gleaming with rage.

"F-four eyes? You…you'll regret that! I'll KILL you! And when I'm done, you'll be lucky to have ANY eyes!" Hidan and the others sweatdropped nervously as Vae's eyes actually turned red, and not like Sharingan.

More like a demon about to go on a killing spree and eat everybody's souls.

And, like they suspected, the girls attacked. Hidan swung his scythe like crazy, striking against Tae's katanas as he tried to hold her off. She was laughing insanely as she did so, and Hidan started to wonder if these girls had ANY sanity…probably not.

He managed to get a glimpse of the rest of his group. Pain and Kakuzu were fighting against Sae, and not doing very well. Already Kakuzu had to reattach his arms-didn't take long, but still tricky-and Pain was bleeding form a gash on his left leg.

Deidara and Itachi were desperately failing against Vae, who was in a blind rage as she flung her needles. Deidara was pulling a senbon needle from the back of his left hand (J/N At least it wasn't in them mouth…that'd hurt…) while Itachi was just running like heck in a desperate attempt at staying alive.

Hidan has been distracted just long enough for Sae to strike him hard in the back of his head. He fell down, already slipping into unconsciousness as he heard her say, "Knock out the others too, girls. We'll be giving them to Air as soon as we can contact her. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point with this one."

And then everything went black.

**Me: Haha, cliffhanger! FEAR THE POWER OF THE AUTHOR! Hopefully the cliffie makes me remember to write faster…**

**Hidan: WHAT KIND OF ENDING FOR A CHAPTER WAS THAT?**

**Me: A dramatic one! Now, Lolly Squad, list the reasons to review!**

**Sae: Review or else we'll sic an angry Vae on you…**

**Tae: And like, help her as she tears you apart…**

**Vae: AND DESTROY YOUR SOULS!**

**Me: Erm…a bit much, don't you think? O_O; Anyways…review!**

**_~and remember kids, always listen to a super powered team of lollies...or else you'll regret it~_**


	8. Special For 10 reviews

**Me: And! Because we have ten reviews, and it's Halloween…tHE SPECIAL CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!**

**All: OH DEAR GOD NO!**

**Me: MUAHAHA! Guest stars: Edward elric, Patty Thompson, my friend, Bridge, and Zek. The disclaimer~!**

_**~We disclaimeth Ye Olde Naruto and any references here~~~~~~**_

Just an average day with the Akatsuki…at first, that is. Konan was folding origami. Kakuzu was counting his money. Pain and Hidan were fighting over Konan. Itachi was just…being Itachi. Zetsu was trying to eat a screaming Kisame. Deidara was arguing with Sasori about art while strangling Tobi.

…then the music started playing. It was a mix of music… there was "Lord Laharl's theme" from Disgaea, part of the "The World Ends With You" soundtrack, and "Resonance" by T.M. Revolution. Not to mention that mixed in with all that was wild heavy metal guitar, Three Days Grace style.

Everyone froze and stopped what they were doing. A purple glow began to fill the room, suddenly flashing and nearly blinding everybody. When it vanished, three girls were standing there. One of them was dressed as "The Undertaker" from 'Black Butler'. Another was dressed like Mario. The third was wearing a Konan cosplay, which led to some slight awkwardness.

Pain was the first to recognize the girls. "Kyuubi, and Jordan! Not to mention Jordan's friend Bridge!" He seemed panicky. 'Kyuubi' glared at Pain. Jordan gave an awkward cough. "Pain, I feel obliged to let you know that 'Kyuubi' has officially changed her name to Zek."

"Zek?"

"Yes, Zek, that is her name."

Deidara dropped Tobi in a heap on the floor. "Well, what the heck are you all doing here, hm?"

"Well, I promised my loyal readers that after ten reviews, we'd get a special chapter." Zek glared at Jordan.

"YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"

Bridge face palmed at the two other girls. They both looked at her. "What?"

"Bridge, could you-"

"I'm not fixing it."

"Dang…Kakuzu, you fix it.

Kakuzu twitched. "Why?"

"Because you have stitches, and I'll pay you." Kakuzu grumbled but went to fix it anyways. Jordan clapped her hands.

"Well, now! You all know what this is about, right?" And then there was a long silence, broken only by…circus music? Bridge looked over at Patty Thompson from Soul Eater, who was standing in the corner. "Patty, I said track TWELVE." "Oops, sorry!" The circus music changed to crickets chirping.

Jordan sighed. "Fine, then, I'LL clear it up…we are going to be using music, inside jokes, and RANDOMNESS GALORE! As well as references and Guest Stars, such as Bridge and Patty." Bridge and Patty waved as thought on cue.

Pain's eye twitched a few times. "So you're more or less here to torture us for Halloween." "YEP!" Jordan gave a cheesy Might Guy grin, complete with the Rock Lee thumbs up. Everybody twitched and stared at her in horror. Zek looked at her.

"Jordan?"

"Yes?" "Don't ever, EVER, do that again."

"Fine…" (J/N I've done that in real life XD My friends think I'm insane! which I am :3)

Bridge was starting to wonder why she'd come. True, Jordan was a pretty good friend to role-play with and all, but she didn't even KNOW this girl Zek! Well, she'd been asked to Guest Star and agreed…

Suddenly, the Akatsuki base disappeared and was replaced by a spooky haunted mansion type of place. In the background, 'Trick and treat' by the Kagamine Twins was being played. Jordan perked up. "I love this song!" she started to sing along.

"Deeper and deeper you come into the forest lured by a voice that is so sweet. Come on, come on, you know you want to come even farther in to meet! Quickly, quickly, as fast as your little legs can run into the d-" She was suddenly shot by a kunai laced with sleeping potion, and fainted.

Everyone stared at Sasori as he slipped some sleeping-potion kunai back into his pocket. Nobody said anything, not wanting to be knocked out by the puppet master. He had a bit of a grudge against Jordan for giving him away to one of her reviewers… (J/N Apparently he escaped from Xakia…)

Bridge was hiding behind Zek, since Sasori kind of scared her…suddenly, Jordan sat back up and screamed out "EVERYBODY GET INTO COSTUME NOW! Zek, Bridge, and I are already set up, but YOU guys…kukuku…" She snapped her fingers, ROY MUSTANG-STYLE!

In a poof of smoke and Jordan shouting "Halloween no Jutsu!" Everybody was in costume. Konan was in an angel costume, complete with her paper wings. Sasori was in a…Pinocchio costume. His eye twitched. Deidara was dressed like a…schoolgirl. He looked ready to kill somebody.

Tobi was dressed as a "Devil angel", meaning the left half was a devil costume, right half was an angel costume. Itachi was in a weasel suit, and his eyes were red with Sharingan and rage. Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu hadn't been dressed up, being scary enough without costume. Pain was dressed as a king, and Hidan was dressed as a grim reaper.

Jordan gave a sadistic smile. "Anyways…I MADE WAFFLES!" Zek smirked. "And do you know why you made waffles?"

"Uh…no?"

"Because…YOU AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!" Jordan face palmed.

"You used an inside joke against me? So cruel!" Zek just smirked.

Bridge was looking panicked. "Th-this is madness!" Jordan and Zek both yelled out

"NO, THIS IS SPARTA!" Jordan started checking views for one of her favorite fanfics. "The views…it's…OVER 9000!" (J/N Actually, I have no idea how many views it has XD)

The Akatsuki members were getting nervous, now that the special had "officially" started with the randomness. Hidan was swearing like crazy at this insanity, after all, HE was the only Akatsuki member allowed to be insane!

Jordan looked at Hidan, and handed a card to him that read 'A quote to get any girl to like you'. He walked over to Konan after reading the title, and read off of the card: "Hey, Konan, would you like to come to a movie with me…and a goat? Wait, WHAT? JORDAN!" Jordan giggled insanely.

"Ah, I live that joke SOOO much~!

Zek sweatdropped, then smirked. "Akatsuki, you have to get involved! CUE THE MUSIC!" Heavy metal rock and such started blaring the rock mix of "This is Halloween". Every Akatsuki members was assigned some lyrics. (J/N We'll be going into script-ish form for this next part d: I'm lazy that way) They-and the guest-starring girls- began to sing…

All: boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween.

Sasori: This is Halloween, This is Halloween.

Deidara: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.

Jordan: this is Halloween, everybody make a scene.

Zek: Trick or treat until the neighbor's gonna die of fright!

All: It's our town, everybody SCREAM, in this town of Halloween!

Itachi: I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!

Kakuzu: I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.

All: This is Halloween, this is Halloween.

Boys: Halloween! Halloween!

Girls: Halloween! Halloween!

All: In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

Hidan: in this town, don't we luv it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!

Zetsu: round that corner man, hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting to pounce and how you'll SCREAM!

Bridge: This is Halloween, red and black and slimy green!

Kisame: Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine!

Konan: say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice.

Jordan: ride with the moon in the dead of night.

Zek: Everybody SCREAM! Everybody SCREAM!

Bridge: In our town of Halloween.

Tobi: I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace!

Deidara: I am the Who when you call who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair.

Itachi: I am the shadow of the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

All: this is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Zetsu: Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare.

Kisame: that's our job but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween.

All: In this town, don't we luv it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!

Hidan: Skeleton Jack might get you in the back and then you'll scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!

All: This is Halloween, everybody scream, now won't you please make way for a very special guy! *motion towards Pain*

Konan: Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king, NOW.

All: This is Halloween, This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Girls: In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

All: La la-la, La la-la (repeat several times)

As the song faded out, every Akatsuki wondered how they'd been roped into singing it. Then they saw Jordan hiding a jutsu tag behind her back. "yeah, sorry this 'Halloween Special' failed, people!" she hollered out, sweatdropping. "Zek, Bridge, would you like to say anything?"

Bridge spoke first. "Yeah, actually, I would. You can find me under Bridge7112, and I write mainly soul eater fanfiction, so if you like Soul Eater, please check out my stories!" (J/N You really should, they're awesome!)

Zek spoke next, smiling evilly. "Watch Gintama and play Mother 3/Earthbound, or I will find your house! Stalk you for 6 days and break you! And then…. KILL YOU WITH A KNIFE!" Then, more solemnly, she added. "Doorknob means happiness. Remember that...or else." Her eyes flashed red.

Jordan looked somewhat scared now. "O-okay then…a-anyways…I h-hope you at least TOLERATED this special…see ya!" Everyone appeared back at the Akatsuki base, with no trace that anything had ever happened…

**Me: whew! This chapter was actually a headache to write…lack of ideas…anyways, I'll clear some things up:**

**You ain't got no pancake mix-An inside joke for my guild, Optique, on neopets. Yes, I go on Neopets. And so does Zek.**

**Patty, I said Track twelve-frequent joke me and Bridge have in chatplays.**

**This is Sparta and OVER 9000!-Internet meme**

**Wanna come to a movie with me…and a goat?-Quote/Inside joke between me and Zek from a comedian-type guy named Josh Shipp.**

**Doorknob means happiness-A reference to the game 'Mother 3'**

**Review~**

_**~and remember kids, this is the internet so I will find you...also, The World Ends With You is awesome...buy it and encourage Square Enix to hurry up with the freakin sequel insted of Final Fantasy (note: I do like FF but it is overrated)~**_


	9. Escape

**Me: I. Am. SO SORRY! TT^TT GOMENNESAI! School has been murder these past few months, I recently started antoher fanfiction called "Akatsukitties" that I'm obsessed with, and my writer's block is EVIL! TT^TT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *bows low***

**So, yeah…this chapter is fial because I wrote it in a rush, just to have a chapter so my reviewers didn't all hate me. TT^TT AGAIN, I'M SORRY! Chapters will be a whiel in coming out, JSYK, so if you want to, feel free to look at Akatsukitties in between updates. Fro thse of you HidaKonaPain fans reading, that triangle actually gets a slight part in it. And again, I'm sorry, forgive me, let's get this chapter going!**

_**~Disclameth Akatsuki and Naruto~**_

Hidan woke up. And wished that he hadn't. His head hurt like crazy, and he felt a stiff ache in his arms, legs, and so on…it took a moment to realize that he was tied up. And he was in a cave.

Hidan's eyes strayed across the dark cave. He saw that Itachi, Deidara, Pain, and Kakuzu were all tied up as well…great. And OH JASHIN THOSE GIRLS!

The three "Lollies" were all sprawled out around the cave, laughing and giggling. They didn't seem to notice that a certain immortal had woken up…Hidan decided to listen in on their conversation.

Tae was the main source of the giggling. "I mean, seriously! Like, Air-sama made it sound like they'd be a challenge, but they were WAAAY too easy! I can't wait to tell Jay!" Hidan felt slightly ill. Konan never acted like that…at least, he'd never SEEN her act like that…

Vae was kind of sulking, her knees pulled against her chest, head resting in her hands. "I still don't think they should have called me four-eyes." She grumbled. Tae patted her on the back. Sae was staring blankly out of the cave entrance.

"Girls, remember, we can't let our guard down. They could wake up at any moment." Sae obviously hadn't noticed that Hidan was awake. And Itachi too, now. Hidan glanced over at the latter, and saw the Uchiha had managed to get a hold of a kunai and was attempting to sever his own ropes.

Hidan was kind of thankful the girls were busy. "Psst! Itachi! Itachi Uchiha! Uchiha Itachi! Weasel-san!"

"WHAT?" Itachi hissed back.

"Remember to undo the rest of us when you're finished."

"Hn," Was his only reply.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"No?"

"Hn."

"Forget it..."

Itachi resumed cutting silently at his ropes. Hidan laid silently, trying to be perfectly still and silent for more than ten seconds. However, this is Hidan, so we ALL know that's possible. So instead, he focused on thoughts of Konan. Obviously, she was still on his mind…well, no DUH.

He narrowed his purple eyes. If Konan had been hurt at all, the person who did it would be Jashin-sama's next sacrifice, for sure. Even if it was Jashin's fault, Hidan persuaded himself it was a test, to prove his strength.

He glanced back over at Itachi, and about cursed out loud when he saw that Itachi had finished cutting his ropes at least two minutes ago. "Itachi, you-" "Shh, baka. The girls are still here."

"Grrr…" Hidan growled, yes, actually GROWLED, then turned away to sulk as Itachi began to cut the others loose. Even if Hidan was the only other awake.

About five minutes later, Sae felt a sudden feeling of foreboding. "Girls…you getting a bad feeling?"

"I think so.."

Slowly, all three of the Lolly Squad turned around, and saw five very angry and evilly grinned members of the Akatsuki orphanage standing there, pulling out their weapons. "I think you'd better pray to Jashin-sama, girls.

Tae, being the ever so clueless, frowned and said: "Who's Jashin-sama?" Hidan's purple eyes practically turned red with rage…I actually feel bad for those lollies now.

About fifteen minutes later, since I'm too lazy to write out a halfway decent fight scene, it was the Lolly Squad who were all tied up and beaten in the corner…still conscious, though. Sae glared coldly at them while Tae whined at Vae just seemed quietly embarrassed.

"I hope you know that even if you do get to the right place, she'll probably be dead by then. The girl that Air-sama is guarding. You don't have a chance of success." And Hidan wasn't the only one who tried to kill her then. Pain had to be held back by Itachi while Kakuzu grabbed Hidan, while Deidara knocked out the Lolly Squad.

As they walked away from the mess, Hidan tried to hide his silent tears. If that girl was right, then he would wish that immortality had never existed.

Because if Konan was dead, then he would want to die as well.

**Me:…aw, Hidan, you're so sweet! Yeah, as I said: FAIL. Ugh…anyways, I hope you all don't hate me, but even though I've probably lost all my readers with this long wait, remember to review! *bows low***

_**~And remember kids, Perosna 4's soundtrack is BADASS~**_


	10. Sorry All

_**DISCONTIUED**_

_**KTHXBAI**_


End file.
